Thea Marshal
Personality "... we know she has a bit of a short fuse. She could have just ignored me, but she didn’t ... her family is a liability for her. ... she clearly got frantic but tried to hide it under a guise of disdain" (Chapter 139) "..Thea had a stellar reputation ... he learned she was known as a lone warrior who didn’t play politics. She only focused on getting stronger and defeating the foreign invaders ..." (Chapter 221) "... Zac had learned the past day she might be even more introverted than himself." (Chapter 226) "... but he had also realised that family was extremely important to her, even if she was a bit of a loner. If he for some reason came at odds against the Marshall Clan she would stand with them ..." (Chapter 230) Appearance "...a woman somewhere in her twenties. She was quite tall, reaching over 170 cm, and she seemed to possess an almost feline grace ... She was beautiful, but not overly so. The most memorable thing about her, however, was her piercingly blue eyes." (Chapter 130) Cultivation "... a once-in-a-millennia genius ..." (Chapter 85) "They were the Marshall clan. As in Thea Marshal, the strongest woman in the world." (Chapter 131) Class Unknown '(Ranger/Assassin type 219) '– F Grade, Rare '(Chapter 85) *'Class Skills **'Void Piercer - '''a beam attack that was capable of piercing Inevitability and travelling a further 20 metres. Appears to be composed of void energies. Yet to be mastered as Thea's aim was not true. (Chapter 231) * '''Skills' ** Unknown - a field of death around her expanding as far as 50 metres, so far, in which anything that enters is cut by invisible blades (chapter 228) ** Unknown - a scouting skill that generates a chromatic field giving her information about her environment (Chapter 219) ** Unknown - a movement skill utilising her high Dexterity that allows her to travel as fast as Zac running full tilt downhill by using the smallest of things as footholds despite seeming to be plummeting to her death (Chapter 223) ** Unknown - a stealth skill that render her invisible so she can strike unseen. Neither Zac or Salvation could track her but the Redeemer saw right through the skill (Chapter 229) ** Unknown - a Dao infused (Penetration?) attack that summons tens of daggers above the enemy and drops them with incredible force and speed (Chapter 231) ** Heaven's Ward - an ultimate retreat allowing Thea to escape the most dire of situations at the cost of levels. (Chapter 239) Titles * Adventurer, Chosen, Tutorial, Full of Class, Rarified Being ** Chosen +5 all attributes (Chapter 122) ** Tutorial gains based on performance during Tutorial for high achievers gear, skills, Nexus Crystals and Cultivation manuals could also be attained. (Chapter 122) ** Given her class type and her successful quest to assassinate an Incursion General it can be assumed she has a selection of the Solo Kill titles (Giantsbane, Disciple of David, Overpowered maybe even Slayer of Leviathans) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Earth Category:Marshal Clan